A Question of Polarity
by IllyriaVerona
Summary: Weddings and megaphones and airports! Oh, my! Ten Polarshipping marriage proposals. [Polarshipping JoeyxMai JounouchixMai]


AN: (None of the drabbles take place in the same storyline.)

**A Question of Polarity**

1.

Joey steals Kaiba's helicopter.

No. He _borrows_ it. Mokuba and Anzu help him get the keys and bypass security and Joey figures that with Mokuba being Kaiba's brother and with Téa as Kaiba's wife, Moneybags won't mind too much.

It's six in the evening on some gloomy December evening and while everyone else in Domino is walking at a quick pace trying to get out of the cold, Joey's leaning out of a helicopter à la Kaiba, his face flashing on every screen across the city, a megaphone in his hand.

He switches on the megaphone and now he's shouting her name, declaring his love, and all that jazz. Somewhere in between all that a marriage proposal pops out.

(Mokuba, who's piloting the helicopter, swears his eardrums would explode. How Joey managed to be louder than the whoosh-whoosh-whoosh of the helicopter blades, he'd never know.)

Mai sees his little announcement on the screen of an old TV in the café, her very own bonehead was supposed to meet her at twenty minutes ago. At least now she knew why he was late.

* * *

><p>2.<p>

After their first fight, she's leaning on the kitchen counter, her arms crossed, still fuming, and he's standing across from her, his expression the same. After a few terse seconds, Joey's face suddenly breaks into a wide grin.

"What?"

"Nothin'. But I feel like I could do this everyday."

She can't help but meet his stupid smile with one of her own.

* * *

><p>3.<p>

Joey falls to his knees as his Life Points fall to zero and the crowd in the Kaibadome goes wild for the new _Queen_ of Games. Mai only stares dumbly at the giant screen suspended from the ceiling flashes with _her _name.

Mai Valentine. Winner.

Joey gets up off his knees, only to walk over to her, and kneel down again and promptly ask her to marry him.

* * *

><p>4.<p>

Joey has gained his first fan girls. Mai is not pleased.

She grabs his face and kisses him fiercely, extracting shrieks from the group of twittering girls behind the paparazzi barrier.

"For the record," she says, pulling away, "I saw you first."

Joey is happy. Bemused, surprised, but still largely content. Pressing a kiss to her forehead, (he was tall enough to do so now!) he wonders how Mai could ever think he'd stray when he had her.

* * *

><p>5.<p>

Kaiba was getting married before him. _Kaiba!_ And Joey Wheeler just couldn't have that.

* * *

><p>6.<p>

They're having dinner at an expensive restaurant that Joey's spent way too long saving up for.

"Complimentary champagne" comes and he makes a toast to them and their sappy, romantic state of couple-ness.

Unsurprisingly there's an engagement ring at the bottom of her glass. The diamond is tiny, absolutely miniscule. (She knows it's real diamond because no one would go to the trouble of buying a fake diamond that small.)

Mai calls him on being unoriginal but accepts his proposal nonetheless.

* * *

><p>7.<p>

Mai wonders who's bright idea was to hold a dueling tournament in Las Vegas. Then she wonders the cost and gain of tracking that person down and sending them a gift basket from the new Mrs. Mai Wheeler.

* * *

><p>8.<p>

Mai thinks of all the cliched movies she's seen where the hero chases after his girl while she's making her way to the airport. It never occurred to her that the situation actually occurred in real life. And it never occurred that it would happen to her.

Only, the roles were switched.

(Her thigh-high boots were not meant for running!)

And all places why was he moving to Switzerland? And why in the world was the Switzerland terminal so damn far away?

She abandons her boots at the check-in and runs in stocking feet to meet him.

* * *

><p>9.<p>

"So."

Téa plops down into the seat next to Tristan, rubbing her sore feet.

"I am betting," Téa says, nodding at the blonde couple dancing to a generic love song, "that after six months, those two will be married."

Duke joins his two friends and insists, "Four months."

Tea and Duke look at Tristan for the final verdict. In turn Tristan looks at couple on the dance floor and grins to himself. "Three days."

* * *

><p>10.<p>

The doors of the church burst open. Everyone in the building swivels to face him including the happy couple at altar. The bride had short red hair, not the long blonde he was accustomed to seeing. The groom was short and plump, not the Adonis Mai was set to marry in exactly ten minutes.

Wrong couple. Wrong church. Wrong wedding. (In more ways than one.)

After one frantic phone call to Tristan (_"Stall! Stall Tristan! Stall! … I don't know, use a blowtorch or something! Just stall!"_) and an uneventful bus ride, he's finally at the correct church. The scene before him is an odd one and before he has time to take in the large number of doves fluttering near the rafters or the groom's side of the church, all of whom seemed to be covered in an slimy green substance, he catches sight of Mai, looking slightly livid and completely flustered.

Just how he liked her.

Joey opens his mouth to launch into a well-prepared soliloquy but then remembers he doesn't have one and just goes with it.

* * *

><p>Hello! Please excuse the grammar and such. This is not beta-ed! Just something I wrote to relieve stress during school testing. Definitely inspired by PraiseOfShadows' awesome "Five Ways Kaiba Seto May Have Proposed to Mazaki Anzu (But Probably Didn't)".<p>

And I've never written Polarshipping. I mean, I have in passing in other fics. But who hasn't? Who doesn't love Mai and Joey? :)

_Story notes:_

1) Hints of Azureshipping as per my usual. This one is my favorite of the bunch.

3) I'm assuming that Joey and Kaiba met in a rematch and Joey finally won. And I'd like to think that Yugi lost somewhere close to the top to Mai. Someone write that fic!

5) Too short? I know! I know!

6) Completely inspired by "How I Met Your Mother" and "Bones".

Review! Review! Review!

-MSND


End file.
